1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device and an organic photoelectric device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device may be, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy, or conversely, a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy.
An organic photoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic photoelectric device may be an electron device driven as follows: excitons may be generated in an organic material layer in response to photons from an external light source; the excitons may be separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes may be transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
Another type of organic photoelectric device may be an electron device driven as follows: a voltage or a current may be applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes; and the device may be driven by the injected electrons and holes.